Un amor sin Limites
by ying-fa-ch
Summary: Sakura se va un verano a Egipto con su padre a una expedición, pero ambos sufren un atentado y desaparecen sin dejar rastro por varios años hasta que ieran li la encuentra bajo la protección del clan lao pero por desgracia no recuerda a shaoran...¿ shaoran podrá estar con sakura ? ¿que sucedió con las cartas y kero? Espero les guste esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de clamp y no me pertenecen salvo unos pocos espero sus comentarios espero les guste la historia..

**Capitulo 1**** Una gran sorpresa**

_**Shaoran pov **_

Hace ya dos años que no sé nada de sakura, desde aquel incidente no se sabe nada de sakura ni de su papa.

Todo comenzó hace dos años cuando el señor fujitaka llevo a sakura a una excavación en Egipto, la última vez que hable con sakura estaba muy emocionada porque iría a una excavación con su papa, ella estaba muy interesada en la arqueología quería seguir los pasos de su padre y ser una gran arqueóloga, Estaba muy feliz por ella a pesar de que por causa de ese viaje estaría una semana sin verla ya que yo viajaría a Japón por las vacaciones por lo que yo llegaría un día después de que ella viajara aún recuerdo esa conversación telefónica como si hubiese sido ayer….

Flash back

_**Sakura: casa kinomoto **_

_**Shaoran: ¿sakuraa… sakura? ¿Cómo estás? Soy shaoran **_

_**Sakura: shao… shaORAN! - O.O (**_shaoran aleja el teléfono para no quedar solo por el grito) – _**estoy bien shaoran gracias ¿y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? Te hemos extrañado mucho **_

_**Shaoran: O.O (**__me ha extrañadooooooo! T_T. Inner shao: NO OISTE IDIOOOTA DIJO TE HEMOSSSS EXTRAÑADO, NO TE HE EXTRAÑADO IMBESILL. shao:Ya tenías que arruinarme la felicidad. ¬¬ ¿es que no puedes verme feliz? Inner shao: MMMMMM DEJAME PENSAR…. PUES NO IDIOTA BAJA DE TU NUVE! shao:Te odio conciencia ¬¬__**) ¿me han extrañado? Y…y… tu sakura ¿me has extrañado? **__(inner shao: __**YA**__ TE LO DIJO IDIOTA. ERES MAS IDIOTA DE LO QUE CREIA shao:Grrr Cállate estúpida conciencia)_

_**Sakura: claro que si shaoran y mucho, me haces mucha falta. ¿Vendrás estas vacaciones? ^.^**_

_(_shaoran: quedo en las nubes con esas palabras de su esmeralda)

Shaoran: _**cla… claro que siiii ¿Cómo piensas que no iría estoy loco por verte, tú también me haces mucha falta. (**__O.O ¿yo dije eso? _

_Inner shao: EEEMMM DEJAME PENSARR….SIIIIIIIIIIII FUISTE TU IDIOTA._

_enserio uno de estos días te matare…. inner shao: JAJAJAJA NO PUEDES PORQUE YO SOY TU)_

_**Sakura: qué lindo shaoran ^.^ ( **__piensa que soy lindo awwww) __** pero solo hay un problema (**__esto no me gusta ¬¬) __**estaré fuera de Japón por una semana **_

_**Shaoran; ¿QUE QUEEEEE?..PE…PER…PERO ¿Por qué?**_

_**Sakura: es que papa me llevara a Egipto a una excavación, me lo ofreció para que vea de cerca en que consiste el trabajo y pueda decidir bien si la arqueología es mi camino.**_

_**Shaoran (triste): u.u ya veo pero después de eso nos veremos ¿cierto?**_

_**Sakura: claro que si shaoran pasaremos todo el tiempo que quieras juntos lo prometo.**_

_**Shaoran (sobre una nube): bi…bi…bien entonces nos veremos cuídate sakura te extraño y…. te quiero. O.O **_

_**Sakura: tú también cuídate…y te... tee te amo.**_

Fin de flash back

Esas palabras de sakura no me han abandonado durante estos años.

Toya kinomoto aún no pierde las esperanzas de que ella este con vida junto a su padre y los busca incansablemente él ahora es médico en el hospital central de Tokio, pero viaja todos los años a Egipto para recorrer las excavaciones con la esperanza de encontrarlos. Yo por mi parte sigo buscando con ayuda de mi magia y las influencias de mi familia pero nada he conseguido ni siquiera consigo sentir la presencia de kerberos o las cartas que se encontraban con ella al momento del incidente y para colmo los ancianos del consejo quieren que me comprometa, a pesar de que les he dicho que con la única mujer que me comprometeré es sakura ellos insisten en que si no la encuentro debo escoger a otra persona. Por suerte mi madre me entiende y me ha durante todo este tiempo pero también esta tan presionada como yo, siempre que la presionan ella argumenta que no hay mejor esposa para el lider del clan Li que la heredera de clow ya que de esa forma las cartas estarian en posecion del clan como siempre quisieron …. Ahora estoy aquí sentado frente a mi madre una vez más mientras habla por su celular al parecer coordinando un viaje, cuelga la llamada y finalmente se sienta frente a mi…

Hieran: XIAO-LANG debemos viajar hoy mismo a Japón debes ver a tu prometida lo antes posible.

Shaoran: ¿ QUUEEEEEEEEEEEE? Madre usted sabe que la única mujer para mi es sakura y aun no aparece yo no me comprometeré con nadie que no sea ella pensé que eso lo tenía claro madre.

Hieran: lo se XIAO-LANG pero mira esta foto… ella es tu prometida es una miembro del clan lao.

Mire la foto…. Yyy nooo nooo no puede ser…. O.O

No puedo creer lo es… es ella. Pero es imposible esta chica es una lao, y el apellido de sakura es kinomoto no lo puedo creer. (inner shao: preguntale a tu madre idiota)

Shaoran: (_**tienes razón)**__. Madre como es posible _ella es sakura pero….

Ieran: he hablado con los lao… y ellos me explicaron a fondo la situación… al parecer en la escabacion hubo un atentado donde salieron mal heridos barios arqueólogos, como nosotros ya sabíamos entre ellos se encontraban sakura y su padre… en esa época fucuda lao era neurocirujano en el cairo y recibio a sakura y su padre, cuando atendio a la pequeña sakura le parecio bastante familiar pero no le tomo mayor importancia hasta que la examino y encontró un lunar con forma de estrella en su nuca, esto lo desconcertó por que solo los lao poseen esa marca de nacimiento pregunto por su familia y descubrió que su padre estaba entre los heridos y al examinarlo descubrió no solo la marca si no que también un gran parecido físico. Aviso a su familia y le contaron de la existencia de un hermano mayor que fue arrebatado del ceno familiar por un atentado encontra dela familia por lo que el clan se separo por varios años. Lamentablemente la madre de fucuda murió en elexilo en japon sin que se enteraran hasta varios años después y como consecuencia ese niño fue entregado a un orfanato donde fue adoptado. Ese hermano fue nombrado fujitaka kinomoto.

Al enterarse de esto se realizo un examen de adn que disolvió todas las dudas confirmando la identidad de fujitaka, debido a esto se investigo y se supo que el atentado tenia como objetivo al señor kinomoto. Por lo que optaron por trasladarlo a japon sin avisar a su hijo mayor por miedo a poner sobre aviso a las personas que organisaron el atentado, bajo el nombre de lao fujitaka y lógicamente la pequeña sakura fue llamada sakura lao , lamentable mente el padre de sakura estuvo en coma por un año por lo que no recuerda bien a sus hijos… mientras que la pequeña sakura…. No recuerda muchas cosas…(shaoran la mira con el seño fruncido)

En el atentado ella sufrio una experiencia bastante difícil que pienso que es ella quien debe rebelar pero debo decir que nos costo bastante que el consejo de ansianos aceptara a la pequeña sakura, pero lo conseguimos asi que debemos viajar para que te presentes ante ella. Pero te advierto hijo ella no te recuerda, no sabe quien eres. Solo sabe que se comprometerá con un li pero nada mas.

Shaoran: ¿ pero que dice madre? Sakura… sakura…

Ieran: hijo por favor arregla tus cosas y vámonos a japon allí se aclararan todas tus dudas

Iner shao_**: CLARO COMO NO ES TU SAKURA PARA TI ES SENCILLO**_

Shaoran:( _ya cállate y vamos a empacar)._Gracias madre me retiro a empacar.

/ 12 horas después en tomoeda/

Shaoran nos encontramos en una limusina rumbo a las afueras de tomoeda donde se encuentra la mansión de los lao.

Shaoran: madre ¿por que tuvimos que tuvimos que traerla? NO LA SOPORTOOOO

Ieran: por que ella puede ayudarte con sakura ya que fueron amigas

Meiling: ayy primito no seas cruel yo solo quiero ayudarte ya que no tienes idea de delicadeza y eres muy atolondrado.

Shaoran: _que se cree meiling diciéndome atolondrado como si ella fuera fuera muy delicada…. ELLA ES PEOR QUE YOO. iner shao: PERDON PERO ELLA TIENE RAZON Y AUN QUE NO LA SOPORTEMOS ME SERVIRA DE AYUDA CONTIGO. POR QUE TENGO QUE RECORDARTE TOOODO LO QUE TE TARDASTE EN DECIRLE TUS SENTIMIENTOS Y SI NO FUERA POR EROL Y TOMOYO NUNCA HUBIERAS DICHO LO QUE SENTIAS Y OTRA SERIA LA HISTORIA._

Shaoran_: (YA CALLETE)__**. **_Ni se te ocurra tramar nada meilin lo ultimo que quiero es que sakura se asuste por tu culpa.

Ieran: Xiao – lang tiene razón meilin la situación de sakura es delicada por lo que hay que darle tiempo.

Meilin: si tia no se preocupe sere cuidadosa.

Chofer: señora li ya llegamos esta es la mansión lao,

Bajamos de la limosina y nos encontramos frente a una casa antigua de estilo tradicional me parece ser transportado hacia el pasado al observar los corredores y jardines. Un mayordomo nos espera en la entrada de la antigua mansión, nos da la bienvenida y no guía hacia el interior donde nos esperan los dueños de casa.

Entramos en un enorme salón de estilo tradicional nos piden que tomemos aciento, a los pocos minutos un hombre de unos 40 años pelo castaño y ojos café, junto a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules aparecen en la habitación.

Fucuda:( saludan con una reverencia) bienvenidos ieran... Jóvenes li… un placer conocerles soy lao fucuda y ella es mi esposa megumi. Espero tengan una agradable estadia en nuestra casa.

Ieran melin shao: (haciendo una reverencia) el placer es nuestro.

Ieran: agradecemos su hospitalidad, le precento a mi hijo xiaolan y a mi sobrina meilin

Fucuda: joven li un gusto conocerle su madre ha hablado maravillas de usted. Estare honrado de recivirlo en la familia una vez el compromiso sea anunciado, siempre y cuando usted y la pequeña sakura estén de acuerdo

Shaoran: al contrario señor lao, soy yo el que se siente honrado de estar aquí.

En esos momentos entra una de las empleadas de la mansión con un poco de y dulces.

Megumi: xiae, ¿ ya llegaron sakurita y kentaro?

Xiae: no señora, la señorita me dijo que tenia entrenamiento asi que llegaba un poco mas tarde y el joven kentaro llamo para avisar que no vendrá a cenar.

Megumi: bien en ese caso en cuanto llegue sakurita avisale que venga de inmediato.

Xiae: si señora como usted ordene.

Ieran: ¿entrenando?

Fucuda: asi es. Sakura esta entrenando para participar en la triatlón y la maratón que se realizaran en un mes mas en la ciudad, representara a su preparatoria.

Megumi: esta bastante animada. Entrena todas las tardes

Meilin: sakura siempre fue buena deportista. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Asi siguieron conversando y yo solo podía pensar en que la volveria a ver pronto ya no soportaba mas necesitaba verla ya han sidos dos horribles años sin saber nada de ella…

_INER SHAO: YA CALMATE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO LLEGARA Y LA VEREMOS_

_Shaoran:pero no nos recuerda.. ¿y si no me acepta?_

_INER SHAO: TRANQUILISATE IDIOTA, SI CONTINUAS ASI LO ARRUINARAS_

_Pasaron los minutos y llamaron a la puerta, esta se abrió y dejo ver a una _hermosa joven que vestia el uniforme de la preparatoria que consistía en una falda negra blusa blanca corbata negra y chaqueta celeste,su cabello castaño hasta los hombros, hermosos ojos verdes, piel blanca y su figura ayy dios tiene un cuerpo…. Su figura es delgada con un busto muy generoso (shaoran trago pesado y se sonrojo) cintura pequeña caderas amplia acorde a su cuerpo y piernas bien torneadas y largas. (inner shao:_dios mio es una diosa_

_Shaoran: ya lose. ¿ como se respira?… LO OLVIDEEE_

_Iner shao (con una gotita en la nuca): REACCIONA IDIOTA Y DEJA DE BABEAR)_

Sakura: buenas tardes tia, tio ¿me mandaron llamar?

Fucuda: bunas tardes querida. Asi es queríamos presentarte a nuestros invitados… a ieran ya la conoces _( shaoran:_ ¿_queeeeeeee? ¿como que ya la conoce?__ Iner shao: PARECE QUE ESTA TRAIDORA YA ESTUBO AQUÍ ANTES. NOS DEBE UNAEXPLICACION)_

_Sakura: un placer volver a verla señora li_

_Ieran: el placer es mio querida ( INER SHAO: DEFINITIVAMENTE YAAA LA CONOCE)_

_Fucuda: junto a ella querida han venido la señorita li meilin sobrina de ieran y el joven li shaoran hijo de ieran y tu futuro prometido (shao: ayyy que lindo suena _

_PARECES UN BOBO CONTROLATE INER shao: DEJATE DE IDIOTESES O LO ARRUINARAS). A ambos los conoces pero creo que no los recuerdas querida._

_Meilin: un placer volver a verte sakura_

_Shaoran (sonríe): me alegra mucho volver a verte… sakura.(BIEN NO LO HAS ARRUINADO)_

_Sakura: (sonrojada) el… el placer es mio (hace una reverencia) pero mi tio tiene razón no los recuerdo en verdad lo siento mucho (apenada)_

_Shaoran: (no nos recuerda… eso duele… pero se sonrojo al vernos._

_Iner shao: LO SE ESO ES BUENA SEÑAL) descuida sakura ya nos recordaras con el tiempo._

_Megumi: sakura querida. Se que debes estar cansada pero creo que debes hablar inmediatamente con el joven li ( ¿ehhh conmigo? Inner ASI PARECE) los fu deben estar por llegar y tu sabes como es de persistente ese joven. (shao: ¿Quién demonios son los fu? Y ¿ a que joven se reviere esa señora? INEER: NO LO SE PERO NO ME GUSTA NADA)_

_Sakura: tiene razón tia… pero quisiera… quisiera hacerlo a solas. (esta nerviosa, insito esto no me gusta)_

_Fucuda: vayan a tu habitación querida allí nadie los molestara de paso enseñale su habitación al joven li. (shao: ¿su habitación? Hay dioses ¿Qué hago? Iner: NO LO ARRUINES)_

_Sakura: como ordene tio. Con su permiso (hace una reverencia) jo… joven li… quisiera seguirme por favor (se sonroja)_

_Shaoran: claro que si sakura… con su permiso (hace una reverencia)_

_INER shao: RESPIRA.. INHALA EXALA INHALA EXALA. NO LO ARRUINES IDIOTA. shao: no lo hare pero ya deja de insultarme Estas… estas muy hermosa sakura._

_Sakura:(sonrojada) gracias joven li. (joven li… eso suena doloroso. Inner shao: LO SE)_

_Continuara..._

_Espero sus comentarios_


	2. Chapter 2 Pasado

**Lamento la tardanza es que no me había inspirado jejejeje bueno pero aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia espero les guste y me dejes sus reviws**

**Lo que esta con **_cursiva son pensamientos o conversaciones con la conciencia_

**Lo que esta entre guiones - - son acciones.**

**Capitulo 2 Pasado**

**Shaoran pov**

Me guía por los corredores de la casa… es una hermosa casa y muy acogedora, subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y allí seguimos por otro corredor hasta toparnos con la entrada a lo que parecía el entre techo, sakura se acercó a unas puertas que se encontraban a nuestra derecha, las abrió y saco una especie de gancho con el que bajo la puerta del entretecho que era una escalera, la subimos y nos encontramos frente a un pasillo, sakura jalo una palanca que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada y la escalera se levantó cerrando la puerta. A nuestra izquierda se encontraban tres puertas nos dirigimos hasta la ultima

Sakura: aquí… esta es mi habitación… pase por favor y tome asiento. Pediré que nos traigan algo comer estoy realmente hambrienta.

Sakura levanto un teléfono que se encontraba junto a la cama, pidió nos trajeran algo de comer… yo no podía dejar de mirarla dioses es que esta tan hermosa no sé cómo me he podido contener y no he corrido a abrazarla y besarla

_inner shao: PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA POR ESO. PERO MAS TE VALE QUE NO LO HAGAS ELLA ACTUA EXTRAÑO. _

_Shao: lo sé, lo se pero no puedo evitarlo_

Seguí mirando su habitación frente a mí a la derecha se encontraban su cama que estaba junto a un gran ventanal a su derecha una mesita de noche, y junto a esta se encontraba una puerta, apoyado en la pared un escritorio junto con una pequeña lámpara. A mi izquierda a un lado de la puerta habían dos sillones junto con una pequeña mesa y a un lado de estos habían dos puertas más. Sakura abrió el gran ventanal me indico la siguiera, cuando Salí me encontré con una terraza tenía una pequeña mesita y 3 sillas y a un costado una hermosa hamaca al costado de la esta se encontraban unos hermosos rózales que le daban un poco de privacidad a ese sector, la vista era maravillosa daba justo al jardín de la mansión, podía verse un hermoso árbol de cerezo varios árboles frutales y un lago artificial. Sakura me indico que me sentara y mientras lo hacía tocaron a la puerta. Sakura fue a ver y cuando volvió traía una bandeja con un termo, te y unos dulces.

Shaoran: este lugar es muy hermoso sakura. ¿Tú lo decoraste?

Sakura: gra… gracias joven li (_shao: y ahí vamos de nuevo ¿Por qué no me llama por mi nombre? Odio que me llame así ES MOLESTO Y DOLOROSO)_ yo… yo lo decore… esta habitación estaba abandonada y cuando llegue a esta casa buscaba algo de soledad, así que me permitieron usar este lugar y decorarlo a mi gusto, me encanta la paz que se respira aquí… es un lugar muy silencioso. -Sonríe mientras mira el paisaje.-

Shaoran: tienes razón sakura es muy tranquilo aquí.

Sakura entregandole una taza de té: Jo… joven li… si usted ha venido desde Hong Kong es por… por… porque ha aceptado… com…comprometerse con… con… conmigo ¿cierto? (se sonroja)

Shaoran: así es sakura… pero por favor ya deja de llamarme **joven li.** Tu solías decirme shaoran. Antes… antes de que desaparecieras tu y yo éramos novios yo venía en las vacaciones y después me marchaba al terminarlas, por eso solo dime shaoran… o al menos dime li… por favor sakura.

Sakura: eso… eso fue lo que me conto su madre… y me mostro algunas fotos de cuando éramos novios, también… también me dijo que usted… usted sufrió mucho por mi desaparición y que… que no ha dejado de buscarme… _(shao: madre es una traidora nos debe muchas explicaciones.__Iner shao: ESTOY DE ACUERDO, LUEGO LA INTERROGAREMOS POR AHORA LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES NUESTRA HERMOSA SAKURITA)_. Pero me cuesta mucho no llamarle joven li… yo no sé qué es lo que siente por mí pero… pero hay algo importante que debo decirle, y que después de eso quizás ya no quiera volver a verme, por eso le pido me escuche y no me interrumpa hasta que termine por favor esto es algo muy difícil para mí.

_Shao: que será eso tan difícil que quiere decirnos se ve que le duele. _

_Iner shao: LOSE POR ESO LA ESCUCHAREMOS EN SILENCIO COMO NOS PIDIO CREO QUE ES LO MEJOR QUE PODEMOS HACER POR ELLA._

_Shao: lose pero creo que será muy difícil.-_mira a sakura_.- _Te escuchare sakura solo dime lo que tengas y quieras decirme te escuchare sin interrumpir como me lo pediste, no tengo prisa.

Sakura: (se sonroja y sonríe) gracias joven li… a decir verdad aún no se cómo empezar… todo en ese día es confuso… recuerdo estar en el interior de una pirámide junto a mi padre… encontramos una cámara secreta, estábamos maravillados con todo, en las paredes unos petroglifos relataban una hermosa historia…por más que quiero recordarla, no puedo. Mi padre parecía un niño y a decir verdad yo también _(shao: se ve que le encanta la arqueología sus ojos brillan mientras nos cuenta_**. **_Iner shao: ES VERDAD SE VE HERMOSA_), esa cámara tenía cosas maravillosas…yo sentía que ese era mi lugar. Habían muchos adornos de oro y un gran sarcófago en medio, todo parecía indicar que habíamos encontrado la tumba de una sacerdotisa egipcia, esa cámara estaba llena de símbolos religiosos y por muchas cosas, tengo la impresión de que no era una sacerdotisa cualquiera debe haber sido muy importante (se entristece), pero me frustra no recordar bien… solo sé que es así porque me quede con esa idea. De repente escuchamos ruidos en la entrada y todo se volvió negro… cuando desperté yo estaba atada a una de las columnas de la cámara y mi padre estaba frente a mi atado al sarcófago, habían cinco hombres vestidos con ropas de estilo chino color negro, llevaban espadas atadas en la cintura trate de moverme pero no pude mi papa les suplicaba que no nos hicieran daño que se llevaran lo que quisieran…

Flash back:

Fujitaka: por lo que más quieran no nos hagan daño llévense lo que quieran nosotros no los detendremos pero por lo que mas quieran no nos lastimen.

¿?: Nosotros solo queremos la gema

Fujitaka: lo siento, pero no sé de qué habla..

¿?: No mienta se supone que debe estar acá y mientras ustedes dormían buscamos por todos lados y no la encontramos. Sabemos que la piedra debía estar aquí y los únicos que han entrado son ustedes. Así que denos la piedra Kinomoto.

Fujitaka: por favor se lo suplico. CREAME nosotros no tenemos ni sabemos nada de esa gema que buscan. ¡LE ESTOY DICIENDO LA VERDAD!

¿?: ¿Esta seguro kinomoto?... mire que… aquí tenemos a su hermosa hija - la mira con lujuria - es muy muy muy hermosa ¿Cuántos años tiene?... ummm… yo opino que… A pero miren lo que tenemos aquí en este tarjetón dice… Kinomoto sakura… umm bello nombre preciosa… edad catorce años - se pasa la lengua por los labios de forma grotesca - debes estar deliciosa - comienza a tocar su cintura - tienes una cintura pequeña y delicada, y tus piernas son firmes y largas… umm deliciosa…

Fujitaka: ¡YA BASTA! DEJELA… estoy diciendo la verdad - solloza- sakura no tiene nada que ver con esto por favor es la verdad

¿?: Está bien le creeremos pero… no dejaremos a esta belleza sin atención… que hermoso cuerpo tiene, será una mujer muy bella, y seremos nosotros quienes le haremos dar el primer paso, ¿no es así muchachos?

Fin de flash back

Yo apretaba los puños y me hervía su sangre, quería interrumpirla pero la voz quebrada de sakura me detuvo…

sakura: después de eso.. después de eso - rompe a llorar - me rasgaron la ropa me tocaban por todos lados - se abraza a si misma temblando y llorando - me lamian… aun siento asco de aquello, mi papa luchaba por liberarse y lloraba y gritaba tanto como yo… no pude hacer nada no llevaba mis cartas y kero se encontraba en el campamento… fue horrible. - se abraza las piernas llorando y esconde en ellas la cabeza- yo… yo no pude evitarlo luche… luche los golpee grite y no pude hacer nada, separaron mis piernas y…. y… me ¡violaron! - llora con fuerza - no recuerdo en que momento deje de gritar solo cerré los ojos y deje de luchar, de esa forma no dolía tanto. (_shao: ¡QUIERO MATAR A ESOS TIPOS! ¡QUIERO QUE PAGUEN CADA UNA DE ESAS LAGRIMAS, CADA GOLPE, CADA… CADA ESTOCADA QUE DIEREON EN SU CUERPO… LOS QUIERO MATAAAR! Ineer shao: YO TAMBIEN PERO LA TORTURA ES LA MEJOR MANERA DE HACERLOS PAGAR… QUIERO ABRAZARLA, CONSOLARLA, NO_ _SOPORTO VERLA ASI. Shao:__lose yo muero por acariciarla apretarla fuerte contra mi pecho hasta que se calme)_ cuando se detuvieron dijeron que lo habían pasado muy bien conmigo pero debían despedirse de nosotros, que no viviríamos, pusieron una bomba en la cámara y se fueron, luego de eso solo recuerdo unos brazos que me cogieron y sacaron de allí, yo solo gritaba lo golpeaba no quería que siguieran tocándome quería morir allí… - llora desconsoladamente - no sé qué me hizo pero quede inconsciente... desperté en el hospital de el Cairo lo primero que vi fue a un joven de mi edad… el me cuido, el era uno de los pocos hombres que permitía que me tocaran, que no sentía repulsión, él y mi tío el señor fucuda eran los únicos que se me acercaban, ahí me contaron que éramos familia por parte de padre, que ellos nos cuidarían a papa y a mí, pero que no podríamos decir nada a toya por que podíamos ponerlo en peligro, así que adoptamos el apellido long. Pasaron dos años y en el entretanto me entrenaron como hechicera para poder manejar las cartas y mis poderes a la par, kero también me ayudo muchísimo. Ya voy en la preparatoria no me va tan mal. He salido con dos chicos y solo con uno llego ser serio (_shao: ¿quee? Dos chicos… uno de ellos ¿serio? Iner shao: CREO QUE TENEMOS RIVAL) _sin embargo rompí con el cuándo supe que me comprometería, quiero darle una oportunidad a esta relación _(shao: siii nos está dando prioridad, tenemos una oportunidad. INER SHAO: SIII PERO NO LO ARRUINES POR FAVOR SE PACIENTE DESPUES DE LO QUE NOS CONTO ESTO SERA MUY DIFICIL ADEMAS HAY QUE SABER QUIEN ES EL QUE TUBO ALGO SERIO CON ELLA shao: tienes razón) _claro siempre que usted desee seguir conmigo después de todo lo que le he contado… sobre todo porque aún me cuesta recibir las caricias de un hombre… ni siquiera sé si voy poder responderle como mujer aun que nos cacemos. Estuve con aquel chico porque ambos estamos igual de sucios por eso… por eso no albergo esperanzas de que aún me quiera, aunque hayamos sido novios antes de todo esto.

Shaoran mirandols con el entrecejo fruncido: No digas tonterías sakura…- ella levanta la vista y lo mira - durante estos años… no he dejado de pensar en ti… el consejo solo quería que me comprometiera pronto… pero yo siempre dije que… que tu… que tú eres la única mujer en la que pensaría como mi prometida… te amo… te amo (_shao: lo dije… lo dije … LODIJEEEEE. Inner shao: POR FIN AHORA VEAMOS QUE SUCEDE… )_

Sakura: yo… yo no sé si lo que siento es amor… joven li - se sonroja - pero… pero si sé que siento algo por usted… usted… usted me… me gusta mucho y no sé cómo explicarlo… - baja la mirada - por eso… por eso quiero saber qué piensa hacer…

Shaoran: _(le gusto le gusto_**) **lo que hare querida sakura es lo que he deseado hacer siempre… - se arrodilla frente a ella con una cajita alargada en las manos, la mira a los ojos y abre la cajita con un colgante de flor de cerezo - sakura long … ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Aceptarías ser mi mujer hasta el final de nuestros días? Prometo amarte serte fiel protegerte y ser paciente, te enseñare a confiar en mi para que puedas recibir mis caricias sin que sientas miedo o asco, hare que me ames una vez más. ¿Aceptas querida Ying fa? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Esos minutos en los que ella me miro con sus hermoso ojos llenos de lágrimas fueron eternos dioses estaba asustado pensé que me diría que no pero no pude evitar reír a carcajadas cuando se me abalanzo enzima abrazándome con fuerza y tirándome al piso diciendo…

Sakura: SI JOVEN LI SI ACEPTO CASARME CON USTED.

Shaoran: (riendo) no sabes lo feliz que me haces sakura. – serio - pero por favor ya deja de llamarme joven li. Dime shaoran por favor quiero escucharlo en tus labios, amo cuando lo pronuncias sakura…

Sakura: no… no puedo me es muy difícil joven li… pero ¿qué tal si le digo solo li?

Shaoran: y ¿Qué tal? Si me dices li en público y shaoran en privado? cuando estemos solo nosotros dos como ahora…

Sakura: esta… esta bien jo… - shaoran frunce el entrecejo - li…. Digo shao… shaoran

Shaoran sonríendo: asi me gusta pequeña… yo… yo ¿puedo llamarte ying fa?

Sakura sonrojada:- cla… claro que si jo… digo shaoran.

Shaoran acariciando la espalda de sakura: ying fa… no es que me moleste al contrario… podría estar así todo el día… pero debemos bajar… y quiero ponerte el colgante… así que debemos levantarnos del piso - sakura se da cuenta de que aún estaban sobre el piso y que ella esta sobre el así que se levanta rápido y muy sonrojada)

Sakura: lo…lo siento… yoo no sé qué me paso… - shaoran se coloca detrás de sakura ella levanta su cabello para que pueda ponerle la cadena una vez que lo hace la abraza por detrás - ¿shaoran? - ella tiembla

Shaoran susurrando en su oído: shhh tranquila ying fa soy yo shaoran, no te lastimare.

Sakura se relaja y sonríe apoyando su espalda contra mi pecho, yo la abrazo mas fuerte y le susurro palabras de amor en su oído para que sepa que soy yo.

Me parece estar soñando… tengo entre mis brazos una vez más a mi pequeña ying fa… y aunque en un principio tembló de miedo, cuando le hable me reconoció y dejo de hacerlo… dioses soy el ser más afortunado de la tierra.( _iner shao: YA LO SABEMOS IDIOTA PERO NO TE CONFIES QUE PRONTO LO ARRUINAS) _iba a contestarle a mi conciencia pero el sonido del teléfono me trajo al planeta otra vez, a regañadientes la solté y deje que fuera dentro de su habitación para contestar, un minuto después mi hermosa ying fa volvía

Sakura: shao… shaoran _(shao: se sonrojo… se ve tan hermosa cuando lo hace. Iner shao: YA LOSE PERO DEJA DE BABEAR Y QUITA ESA CARA LA ASUSTARAS IDIOTA_) debo enseñarte tu habitación para que te alistes, cenaremos en treinta minutos. Sígueme por favor.

Con pesar la sigo quería seguir a su lado pero ya tendría tiempo para eso por ahora me debía conformar con lo que he ganado, es mi prometida y no tendré que preocuparme por tener escusas para estar cerca de ella.

La seguí fuera de su habitación y para mi sorpresa entramos por la puerta que se encontraba junto a la de ella, la habitación era idéntica salvo por que frente a la cama habían tres puertas en lugar de dos como en la habitación de sakura entramos en ella y cerramos la puerta tras nosotros.

Sakura: shaoran… la puerta que esta junto a la cama da a la habitación de junto, y por aquí… la puerta que esta junto a la ventana es del armario, la otra puerta da al baño y la que está de aquí da a mi habitación, la dejare sin el seguro para que puedas entrar cuando quieras (_shao:esa puerta da al paraíso junto a mi amada ying fa T_T (se sonroja mientras levanta el puño) iner shao: NO SEAS PERVERTIDO LA ASUSTARAS. Shao: no soy ni un pervertido ni un idiota… y ahora que lo pienso…¿estara ocupada la habitación de junto? Iner shao: NO LOSE ¿Cómo QUIERES QUE LO SEPA IDIOTA? MEJOR PREGUNTALE ) _Bueno me retiro debo cambiarme… si deseas pedir algo el teléfono junto a la cama tiene memorizado los teléfonos de la servidumbre yo… estaré también para lo que necesites.

Shaoran: gracias: por cierto ying fa… ¿la habitación de junto está ocupada?

Sakura: así es esa habitación está ocupada por lo que debes ponerle seguro… tigre es algo huraño - suena el celular de sakura y contesta - _(iner shao:¿Quién DEMONIOS ES ESE TAL tigre? ¿Y POR QUE TANTA CONFIANSA CON EL? ADEMAS… EN ESTE PISO SOLO HAY TRES HABITACIONES ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE… ESTABAN SOLOS AQUÍ… ESTO NO ME GUSTA NADA_) tigre, si ya estoy en casa… claro… siii - se despide de shaoran con un beso en la mejilla y se va dejándolo rojo como un tomate

/ 30 minutos después en el comedor /

Estamos todos reunidos platicando tranquilamente de cosas triviales pero yo no consigo tomar atención… porque toda ella está concentrada en sakura… se ve bellísima se cambió el uniforme por una túnica de estilo chino color azul abierta por los costados a la altura de la cintura y unos pantalones rectos color blanco a la cintura lleva un cinturón celeste , su figurase ve… se ve _(iner shao: DELICIOSA, MARAVILLOSA ETC, ETC. SOMOS UNOS IDIOTAS AFORTUNADOS) _estaba a punto de responderle a mi conciencia cuando un joven entra por la puerta excusándose, es alto delgado pero se ve que tiene músculos marcados por entrenamiento igual que yo, piel trigueña, cabello castaño oscuro casi negro liso bastante dócil a comparación del mío y un poco largo lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, sus ojos son de color miel y de semblante un tanto serio vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria que consistía en un pantalón negro camisa blanca y corbata negra.

¿?: Lamento llegar tarde, (hace una reverencia) madre… padre…

Megumi: tranquilo hijo. Pero ¿Dónde estabas? Sabías que hoy tenemos invitados.

¿?: no pude evitarlo madre… el entrenamiento se prolongó más de lo que esperaba… pero le dije a ying fa (_shao: ¡COMO DEMONIOS LE DIJOOO? (con una vena en la cabeza) iner shao:¿Quién DEMONIOS ES ESTE CABRON?)_ que les avisara y me excusara… ¿acaso se te olvido mi pequeño cerezo? _(INER SHAO: AHORA SI LO MATOOOOOOO. Shao: ¿Quién se cree?)_

Sakura corre a abrazar al joven casi tirándolo al piso: ¡ XIAO! _(shao e iner al unísono pálidos y completamente paralizados con aura de tristeza: ¿Cómo LO LLAMOOOO?) _Lo siento es que bueno… como tuve que platicar con el joven li…_ (shao e iner al unísono pálidos y completamente paralizados con aura de tristeza aún más intensa: ¿Cómo nos ha llamado?)_Me olvide por completo lo siento.

¿?: Suspirando y abrazándola fuerte: tranquila en cierto modo sospeche que esto sucedería cerezo (shao e iner al unisono con dos venas hinchadas y un aura asesina: _**¡**__QUITALE TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA!_ ) bueno me presento para los que no me conocen mi nombre es…..

**Continuara…**

**Espero actualizar pronto y gracias a mis lectores **


End file.
